Thinking of you
by SalemaW
Summary: Quand Yuuki est avec Kaname, elle ne pense pas à lui. Yuuki et Zero. One shot.


**Auteur :** encore moi.

**Crédits :** personnages à Matsuri Hino. Extrait de _Thinking of you_ de Katy Perry.

**Note :** cette fois-ci, j'avais envie que Yuuki choisisse Zero. Traduction faite par mes soins, donc ce n'est pas forcément de la grande qualité.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Accoudée à la fenêtre de la chambre de Kaname, j'observais distraitement l'extérieur où la nuit venait de tomber. Il m'avait invitée ici et m'avait demandé de l'attendre, le temps qu'il règle quelques formalités concernant la Night Class avec le directeur. J'avais accepté car j'étais devenue sa petite amie, officieuse bien entendue. J'aurais dû être heureuse et comblée qu'il m'ait enfin choisie, moi, une simple petite humaine. Alors pourquoi mon cœur pesait-il si lourd ? Pourquoi cette semaine, depuis qu'il m'avait embrassé un soir, m'avait-elle paru si longue ? Pourquoi bénissais-je le fait d'appartenir à la Day Class et, ainsi, de le voir moins souvent ? Kaname avait été mon premier amour, l'homme de mes rêves. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi avais-je donc envie de m'enfuir de cette pièce ? La réponse était pourtant simple…

_**Cause when i'm with him i am thinking of you, thinking of you**_ (car quand je suis avec lui, je pense à toi, pense à toi)  
_**what you would do if**_ (que ferais-tu si )  
_**you were the **__**one**__** who was spending the night**_ (tu étais le seul qui passait la nuit)  
_**oh i wish that i was looking into your eyes**_ (oh j'espère que je regardais dans tes yeux)

Car quand j'étais avec Kaname, je pensais à toi Zero. Et oui, je pensais à toi. Désormais, ton reflet hantait mes nuits et m'emportait dans de doux songes dans lesquels j'aurais voulu rester, sans jamais me réveiller.

_**you're like an indian summer in the middle of winter**_ (tu es comme un été indien au milieu de l'hiver)  
_**like a hard **__**candy**__** with a **__**surprise**__** center**_ (comme un bonbon avec une surprise au centre)  
_**how do i get **__**better**__** once i've had the best**_ (comment puis-je avoir mieux quand j'avais le meilleur)

Ce jour où tu étais arrivé chez nous, j'avais décidé de te protéger et de veiller sur toi. Je t'avais dit que tout irait bien car je serais toujours à tes côtés. Et, il n'y avait pas si longtemps tu m'avais demandé ce que tu étais pour moi. Je n'avais pas répondu. Je ne voulais pas répondre, car l'évidence que me révélait mon cœur ne concordait pas avec mes certitudes. J'aimais Kaname, je l'avais toujours aimé… Jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre. Il était mon sauveur, le commencement de mes souvenirs, mais toi… toi tu étais celui auprès de qui je souhaitais rester. Ne l'avais-tu pas senti lorsque je t'avais offert mon sang ? Ne l'avais-tu pas compris lorsque j'avais défendu ta cause auprès de Kaname ? A ces moments là, j'aurais dû ouvrir les yeux, c'était clair pourtant… Pourtant je n'avais rien voulu voir. Je n'avais pas voulu comprendre que mes sentiments de petite fille avaient laissé place à ceux de la jeune fille que j'étais devenue. Je croyais qu'être avec Kaname serait le mieux, mais je m'étais trompée.

_**he kissed my lips i taste your mouth**_ (il embrassait mes lèvres, je sentais ta bouche)

Et à cet instant où il m'avait embrassé pour la première fois, cet instant qui aurait dû être magique pour moi, j'avais fermé les yeux et j'avais imaginé tes lèvres contre les miennes. Pas les siennes.

_**cause when i'm with him i am thinking of you, thinking of you**_ (car quand je suis avec lui, je pense à toi, pense à toi)  
_**what you would do if**_ (que ferais-tu si )  
_**you were the one who was spending the night**_ (tu étais le seul qui passait la nuit)  
_**oh i wish that i was looking into your....**_ (oh j'espère que je regardais dans tes yeux)

Car à présent je pouvais l'avouer, quand il me serrait dans ses bras, c'était à toi que je pensais. Oui, à toi Zero, à toi qui habitais mes rêves. A toi, l'homme que j'aimais désormais.

_**the best and yes i do regret**_ (le meilleur et oui, je regrette)  
_**how i could let myself let you go**_ (comment ai-je pu te laisser partir)  
_**and now, now the lessons are learnt**_ (et maintenant, maintenant les leçons sont apprises)

Finalement, c'était toi que je voulais. Comment avais-je pu me leurrer de la sorte ? A présent, j'ai compris, alors Zero, attends-moi. Attends-moi, je serais bientôt à toi.

_**cause when i'm with him i am thinking of you, thinking of you**_ (car quand je suis avec lui, je pense à toi, pense à toi)  
_**what you would do if**_ (que ferais-tu si )  
_**you were the one who was spending the night **_(tu étais le seul qui passait la nuit)  
_**oh i wish that i was looking into your eyes**_, (oh j'espère que je regardais dans tes yeux)

_**I **__**won't you walk through and**_ (je ne te laisserais pas partir)  
_**bust down the door and take me away no more mistakes**_ (passer la porte et s'éloigner de moi, plus d'erreurs)  
_**cause in your eyes i'd like to stay**_ (car dans tes yeux j'aimerais rester)

Avais-je un jour été dans tes yeux? Avais-je vraiment occupé tes pensées ? Je l'espérais de tout mon cœur. Sincèrement. Et sache que je ne te laisserais pas partir, que je ne permettrais pas que tu disparaisses ou que tu t'enfuies. Je voulais habiter dans ton regard, m'endormir dans tes bras, continuer à te nourrir de mon sang et sentir tes lèvres sur les miennes.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et griffonnai un « je suis désolée » sur un bout de papier que je déposai sur le bureau de Kaname.

Pardonne-moi Kaname, mais quand je suis avec toi, c'est à lui que je pense. Pardonne-moi.

Je m'inclinai devant le mur vide à qui je venais de m'adresser et quittai le pavillon de la Lune en courant.

Je courus jusqu'à perdre haleine, je courus jusqu'à le trouver.

Zero !!!!!!!

Il était là, seul, effectuant sa ronde d'un pas décidé. En entendant son nom, il se retourna.

Yuuki ? Tu n'étais pas censée passer la soirée avec ton prince le vampire ?

Il grimaça. Je souris et avançai de quelques pas.

Non.

Vraiment ? Il s'est passé quelque chose que tu as couru ?

Non. Je suis partie avant qu'il arrive.

Il sembla étonné.

Et pour quelle raison ? C'est ce dont tu as toujours rêvé, non ?

C'est ce que je croyais avant de me rendre compte d'une chose fondamentale.

Laquelle ?

Quand je suis avec lui… c'est à toi que je pense.

Toujours fidèle à lui-même, Zero restera toujours Zero, il leva les yeux au ciel puis m'adressa tout de même une esquisse de sourire, avant de tendre une main vers moi.

Dans ce cas, reste avec moi.

Volontiers.

Je lui pris la main et nous finîmes ainsi notre ronde nocturne. Je savais qu'il faudrait du temps avant que Zero n'exprime, ne serait-ce qu'un peu ses sentiments, mais je n'étais pas pressée car, quand j'étais avec lui, je ne pensais qu'à lui et à personne d'autre. C'était ça, aimer.

Oooooooooooo

Je le savais Yuuki, je le savais…

Kaname ferma les rideaux de sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit. Oui, il savait que quand elle était avec lui, elle pensait à l'autre. Il le savait et il avait tenté sa dernière carte. Elle était partie. Elle l'avait choisi. C'était probablement mieux ainsi.

**Fin**

**Reviews ???**

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce one-shot. En fait, dès que j'ai entendu le refrain de cette chanson, j'ai tout de suite pensé à Yuuki. A bientôt !!


End file.
